


Pyro, Wizard, Captain and Prongs

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rogue Barry, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is there a deer in the house?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro, Wizard, Captain and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> I don't know if this is what you wanted Scarlet, but I hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> That goes for the rest of you too, of course! I hope you enjoy!

Three in the morning, Rogues' den. Deer in the fucking kitchen.

For a second, all Barry can do is gape at it, a three-point buck with its head in the fridge, munching on something.

What?

When?

Why? 

 _How_?

A cold hand slowly grasps his shoulder. Len whispers, "Barry, go back to bed."

He's speaking to him in a way that implies  _Barry_ is the wild deer. And while they're on the subject, why isn't he commenting on said deer?!

"Len," Barry hisses, "there is a deer in the house! Why is there a deer in the house?"

"I don't know, Barry. Come on."

"What's goin' on?" that's Mick. He's blunt about things; maybe he'll show some kind of reaction to this flipping deer eating the Rogues' food.

"There's a deer in the house!" Barry repeats.

A pause. Then Mick says with utmost sincerity, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Len shoots his husband a warning glare. "What's that look for? Kid's clearly hallucinating."

Wha...? Barry shakes his head. "Can you not see the deer? It is literally right there, eating all the Cheetos!"

Patiently, Len tells him, "Barry, Cheetos don't go in the fridge."

"What? Of course they do!" they totally do. What kind of twisted logic is Len working right now?

"Okay, okay. Let's just leave the deer alone. It'll go away on its own."

Suddenly, Hartley peeks around the corner, just left of the deer. "Why is Barry talking about a deer eating Cheetos?"

"Piper," Cold commands, "this is none of your concern."

"It's everyone's concern!" Barry insists, "There is an actual deer in the house!"

Shawna teleports into the space beside Hartley, a kind smile on her face. "And isn't it beautiful? Why don't we just let it eat? I'm sure it must be very hungry."

"Or," Lisa's voice filters in from behind Barry, "we could just get the boyfriend to take our cute little sleepwalker back to bed and get some sleep."

Sleepwalker?

Len's hand slides away, quickly replaced by a pair of arms wrapping around Barry from behind.

"Hey babe," Mardon murmurs into his ear, "come back to bed."

How many times does Barry have to say this?! "But there is a deer in the house! A  _deer_ , Mardon!"

Why is Hartley laughing?

Mardon nuzzles his neck. "Of course there is, Barry," he says. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about---? Have you lost your mind?"

A kiss to his skin. Barry tingles.

"Come on, Barry," Mardon croons, swaying them gently back and forth in a soothing rhythm. "Leave the deer alone. Everything is just fine."

Barry's half-lidded eyes close all the way. He hums, finally leaning into Mardon's embrace, until...

"Wh...how'd I get here?"

Satisfied, Mick puts an arm around Len's shoulders and steers him back to their room. Although Len wants to make sure Barry really does get back to his room, he has to admit he's too tired to wait around for that.

Meanwhile, Hartley presses 'Stop' on his phone. "You were sleepwalking again," he cackles, "about a deer eating Cheetos from the fridge!"

Shawna laughs with him. Lisa pats Barry's chest with a smirk on her way back to her room. For his part, Barry feels his face turn beet red.

"Let's go back to bed," he mutters into his hands.

Mardon grins. "Sure you don't wanna watch the deer some more?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
